The present invention relates to a speed sensor and more particularly to a speed sensor that is particularly useful in braking systems of vehicles such as automobiles.
Magnetic type induction speed sensors have been used to measure the speed of rotating members for some years. However, when used in automobiles, for example, the systems were attached externally to the wheel bearing assembly and were exposed to the environment. This is especially hazardous when it is considered that the vehicle travels over all types of roadways.
The present invention represents an improvement over such prior art systems in that the speed sensor functions within a grease cup of the automobiles wheel bearing assembly.